Don't let me down
by ConverseBlue
Summary: Charles tiene diecisiete años, una caja de cigarrillos robada y un disco de los Beatles sonando a todo volumen en su habitación. Una parte de él espera que Erik llegue a tiempo a casa. Otra, simplemente, no. (AU)


**No intenten buscarle mucho sentido a ésto. No lo tiene. Sólo es algo que se me ocurrió cuando estudiaba escuchando ésta maravillosa canción. Aunque, la forma en la que John mira a Paul puede ser más de complicidad, yo la usé aquí de otra forma. Espero no se molesten.**

 **Nada es mío más que la trama, cada quien o pertenece así mismo o a Marvel.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Posible (muy seguro) Ooc y faltas gramaticales y ortográficas**

 **Sólo para aclarar, la conversación que mantienen Charles y Erik, es en la mente de éste primero**

* * *

 ** _Don't Let Me Down_**

 ** _(O de cómo las cosas británicas no son tan malas)_**

Charles está en su habitación, _Don't let me down_ sonando a todo volumen en el viejo tocadiscos de Raven y el humo de los cigarrillos baratos jodiéndole los pocos pulmones que le quedan. Hank se ha ido hace al menos media hora, llevándose consigo el genial porro que prepararon juntos y dejándole a cambio ése mugroso disco. Y no es que él no fuese fan de los Beatles — _¿quién no lo era, después de todo?_ —, pero el caso era que su bueno, nerd y aparentemente inofensivo amigo se lo había dado por el único motivo de que hacía dos días escucharon _al sujeto_ mencionarle a su hermana que las orugas _no estaban tan mal para ser británicas._

Así que allí esta él, tirando en el piso cual imbécil mientras el sofocante calor de Julio se mezcla con los versos de Lennon, mitad melódicos, mitad cómplices; apretándole el cuerpo desde lo profundo del alma al ritmo de un bajo sin precedentes.

 _Tal vez esta exagerando,_ piensa. _Paul quizás no es tan increíble_.

 _Tal vez Erik tampoco lo es._

 _Nobody ever loved me like she does_

Da otra calada al cigarrillo, su áspero sabor recorriéndole el asqueroso vacío que ha comenzado a sentir en el pecho. Intenta recordar de dónde los ha sacado, pero no lo consigue. No importa realmente. Sólo pretende llevar su mente fuera de los armoniosos sonidos que inundan su cuarto, sin éxito. La idea secreta de si acaso Lennon es también un mutante, uno con la asombrosa capacidad de convencer a las personas, le atraviesa por encima de las baquetas de Ringo y por debajo del siempre presente recuerdo de los ojos grises.

 _And if somebody loved me like she do me_

Mira el reloj, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más seguirá ahí, contemplando el techo a la par que las notas del bajo se escurren entre su piel, como un beso frío que lo sofoca y alivia al mismo tiempo. Regresa el disco de acetato al comienzo de la canción cuando McCartney se detiene. No quiere escuchar ninguna otra, no ése día. Raven ha salido a quién sabe dónde, así que no tendrá problemas por reproducir la canción hasta que quiera vomitar ante el primer _Don´t let me down_.

Pero sabe que éso no pasará, así que todo está bien.

 _I´m in love for the first time_

 _Lennon lo tiene claro,_ se dice. El cabrón lo tiene todo muy claro. Casi puede ver la mirada de Paul en el vídeo, rebosante en un brillo nostálgico mientras tocan sobre el Apple Records como si el corazón se le fuese en ello. Sólo es capaz de comprenderlo ahora, cuando su cerebro está siendo obnubilado entre el calor, los insultos en alemán hacia las cosas inglesas y el _— siempre fiel, siempre constante—_ coro de George. Las gotas de sudor le resbalan de la cien y se pierden en su cabello. McCartney vibra como las cuerdas de su instrumento porque está observando a John. Lo hace con vehemencia, con un anhelo que es tan brutalmente claro ahora para Charles que se siente idiota por no notarlo antes. Éste le devuelve la mirada con la misma intensidad con el que la recibe. Como si escondiesen en la simplicidad de las notas un secreto de sentimientos velados, uno que el castaño no puede _— pero ansía, en verdad que sí—_ comprender, que hace que John voltee hacia él olvidando que están frente a un montón de cámaras.

Charles se pregunta si él tiene ésa misma apariencia cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los de Erik. Si acaso él luce de la misma forma ansiosa , llena de algo que no es capaz de reconocer ante sí mismo cuando el polaco aparece en la misa de los domingos _— a pesar de que él sabe que es judío—,_ o en la puerta de su casa para buscar a Raven _— aunque ella hubiese salido horas antes—_ , o incluso en sus puñeteros sueños. Espera que no, pues está lo suficientemente grande para ser tan patético.

 _Don't you know it's gonna last_

Lo siente llegar antes de siquiera escuchar el conocido sonido del motor. Su mente lo reconoce en seguida — _podría hacerlo entre un millón de personas, no tiene duda—_ insultando en un enrevesado alemán a las _malditas calles británicas._ Intenta reprimir la sonrisa que le brota desde lo profundo del pecho, que trata de trepar hasta sus labios y expandirse por todo su rostro. Porque no quiere. Realmente no quiere comportarse como el completo imbécil que sabe está siendo.

 _It´s a love that lasts forever_

Sus pies se mueven con voluntad propia y él es apenas consciente de lo que hace cuando ya está frente a la ventana. Atrás suyo, la voz de John le promete algo que, Charles sabe, es imposible. Así que sólo se limita a ver emerger la cabellera castaña del viejo Trabant **(1)** amarillo, justo como el día anterior y el anterior a ése. Aprieta los labios, sintiendo como la canción a sus espaldas empieza a desesperarse casi tanto como su interior, y repentinamente se da cuenta de lo cansado que está de toda esa mierda, de esperar a Erik para verlo a través de un vidrio en el que también puede verse reflejado. Piensa que quizás se está volviendo una especie retorcida de acosador y se esfuerza por no asquearse de sí mismo.

" _Si vas a desobedecerme y meterte en mi cabeza, al menos deja de llenarme con tu autocompasión, mocoso"_

La voz del polaco le llega profunda, irritada, como una bofetada de realidad que por poco lo hace dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Ha estado tan concentrado en su propia mente, que no se ha dado cuenta de lo descuidado que está siendo. La mirada grisácea está sobre él desde el otro lado de la calle, irrumpiendo en el mundo privado que él ha creado donde George rasguña fuertemente su guitarra. El calor pegajoso deja de incrustarse en su cuerpo y es sustituido por la asfixiante sensación de estarse convertido en Paul, paralizado entre las cámaras invisibles y el abrumador miedo de ser descubierto.

 _Erik definitivamente no es John_. Y tal vez el ni siquiera sea McCartney. Tal vez es sólo Cindy, observando en la lejanía con una bandeja de galletas olvidadas en las manos **(2)**

" _Erik. yo..."_

Se detiene. ¿Qué va a decirle? " _Erik, lamento haberte estado espiando"_ ¡Por supuesto que no! Aprecia su vida lo suficiente como para ello. Quiere irse, largarse a un lugar donde los malhumorados ojos no le alcancen, donde pueda ocultarse de su molesta intensidad. Porque está harto, _demasiado harto_. Pero no puede. La caja de cigarrillos está olvidad en algún lugar muy cercano a su extraviada valentía.

¿En qué demonios ha estado pensando todo éste tiempo?

" _No te quedes allí parado como estúpido, Charles."_

" _En verdad lo siento mucho"_ comienza, la impresión de ser un ruin invasor recorriéndole el cuerpo _"Prometo que no volveré a..."_

" _Baja de una buena vez si tanto quieres hablar, mocoso"._

Charles abre los ojos, sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar en su cabeza. ¿Erik acaso...? ¿Acaso acaba de pedirle que bajase? Una chispa de algo rebelde y desconocido hasta entonces comienza a brotar en su interior, barriendo a su paso con el miedo y apaciguando las inseguridades. Se da cuenta que McCartney es su propio y vívido reflejo, sólo que no hay reflectores para él y sus sentimientos a medias más que los irises grises que parecen ver más allá de lo que él está dispuesto a mostrar.

 _Don't let me down_ , grita Lennon a su lado en el preciso momento en que la imagen de éste viendo al bajista de regreso inunda su mente. Erik continúa frente a él, esperándolo del otro lado de la calle. Charles respira profundo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas descender por las escaleras cuanto antes. La canción se acaba. Toma una decisión.

Y piensa que tal vez, por ésta ocasión, puede intentar creer en las palabras del Beatle.

* * *

 **(1)** Trabant es un auto alemán de finales de los 50'

 **(2)** Cindy fue la primera esposa de Jonh. Algunas personas dicen que él se casó con ella por compromiso (estaba embarazada de Julian). El la dejó por Yoko Ono en uno de sus viajes. Lo de las galletas, es por que en algún lugar leí que ella cocinaba galletas para Jonh cuando aún no eran amantes.


End file.
